Paramedic Paranormal/Script
the hospital, an elderly nurse and a blonde-haired nurse stare at Ra surprised as he is rushed thourgh the aisles on a stretcher by the paramedics. The blonde-haired nurse spots Mantha. Blonde Nurse: Doctor, Come quick!. runs after Ra until Blonde Nurse stops her. Mantha gasps as Blonde Nurse lifts her up and places her on a nearby stretcher. The doctor runs to Ra's side and examinates him. Doctor: Bring in the surgical (?) staff advance. Blonde Nurse takes the defribilator while an angry Mantha is carried on her stretcher by a male nurse with Elderly Nurse following them. Ra cringles as the paramedics leave him and is connected to a machine. Mantha: What are you doing?. He's not sick!. Doctor: (?) Delirious. Ra: No! She's right! It's out friend who needs help!. tries to get off the stretcher but the doctor and Elerly Nurse hold him back. Doctor: (?) Delirious. and Jimmy arrive to the room. Casper places Jimmy in front of the doctor and appoaches him. Casper: Excuse me. Doctor: These bandages are filthy!. How long have you had them on?. Ra: About 2,500 years. doctor looks at him shocked before checking Ra's pulse. Doctor: He's got no pulse!. Defibrillator. #2 goes to get the Defibrillator. Doctor: And get rid of these filthy dressings. He needs new bandages. Ra: New bandages?. Now you're talkin'! walks up to Mantha and gives her her missing arm. Doctor: Your arm! Casper: Doctor, please. It's terrible. I-i don't know what's wrong. Doctor: Uh, yes. Well, you're very pale. Casper: Not me. my friend. points at Jimmy, who is groaning and scratching his face. The doctor leaves the defibrillator and examinates Jimmy. Doctor: Looks like a serious allergic reaction of some kind. Have you been doing anything out of the ordinary? flashback shows Casper and Jimmy playing Zombie Attack at the manor, with the boys hiding under the same chair. Jimmy: What would you consider out of the ordinary? Nurse #3: Doctor, quickly. It's the boy with the bandages. Doctor: I'll be back. In the meantime, don't scratch. doctor leaves and Nurse #2 leads Jimmy and Casper to another room. The boys enter the room with their chair and cookies. Nurse #2 leaves, closing the door behind her. Jimmy sits on the chair and resumes scratching his head. Jimmy: What could I be allergic to? Casper: It must have been something at my uncles' house, maybe it's Ra or Mantha, maybe it's me. Jimmy, don't scratch!. walks up to a chart and grabs some tape. Jimmy: scratching his head. My father was right. I'm not old enough to take care of myself. I wish my mom and dad were here. ties Jimmy up with the tape. Jimmy: What are you doing?. Casper: Stopping you from scratching, and I'm calling your parents. This is more than we can handle. Jimmy: No!. If they find out I left the house, I'll be grounded forever. I guess I was pretty stupid to do what I did. the doctor prepares to defibrillate Ra. The defibrillator powers up. Nurse #2: Clear! doctor defibrillates Ra. Ra: laughing Hey, that tickles! the defibrillator uses it on himself. Doctor: the nurses I've never seen anything like it. Ra: Um, excuse me. Somebody said something about new bandages. Mantha: What are you doing?. We're here for Jimmy, not bandages. Ra: I know. I know. But look at 'em all. stares adoringly at several boxes of bandages on the shelves. Mantha: Ra! Ra: Right, right jimmy. Mantha:her hand on the doctor's shoulder but ends up losing it. Doctor?. Doctor: Gasps Not again!. Nurse!. Mantha: Hold on!. You don't un- Nurse puts a mask on her face, trying to anestetiate her. Doctor: Get this patient to the O.R..We need to operate now!. Mantha: shouting. She shoves Nurse #1's hand and the mask away. I told you I'm fine!. Doctor: She'll need new sutures. Mantha: Sutures?, like stitches? smiles.. Category:Scripts Category:Scripts from season 1